Toi Juste Toi
by Yuna Malfoy
Summary: Et c'est là que je me retrouvais,seul, dans les dortoirs,à me souvenir des meilleurs moments passés avec ma douce Hermione...


**NoteDeMoil'Auteuze: Petit OS que j'ai écrit en etant malade.Je m'emmerdais tellement et voilà ce que ca à donné. J'espère qu'il vous plaira...C'est un peu bucolique...lol**

**Pairing:Ron/Hermione**

**Rating:**** Pour une fois qu'il n'y à pas de lemon K+ je dirais**

**Rien est à moi sauf ce qui est à moi.Je fait juste mumuz avec les personnages merveilleux de JKR...Merci à elle de me les pretter!**

**BoNnE lEcTuRe**

**oOo...oOo**

**Toi. Juste Toi.**

C'était un samedi aprés midi, le soleil était haut dans le ciel,les oiseaux chantaient et virevoltaient. C'était une journée parfaite pour aller faire un tour dehors,jouer au quidditch,se balader...Mais moi,...

Moi j'était resté dans mon dortoir, refusant catégoriquement de mettre le nez dehors! Ca avait beau être une belle journée,pour moi elle était carément pourri ! A cause d'une personne. Ou plutôt d'une lettre,une simple petite lettre qui avait gachée mon samedi.

**oOo...Flash Back...oOo**

**-Ouuh ouuh Hermione réveille toi ! **

**-Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** Me répondit Hermione en levant le nez de cette mystérieuse lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir de je sais ou...

**-Je te parle et tu ne m'écoutes pas ! **Gromelais-je.

**-Oh pardon Ron mais je...**

**-C'est quoi cette lettre? C'est qui qui te l'as envoyé? Il y a quoi de si intérréssant dedans pour que tu ne m'écoutes pas ?** Ce n'était pas normal. Dés qu'elle avait posait les yeux sur ce parchemin, ses joues avaient légérement rosies,sa bouche s'était étiré en un sourire exquis et ses yeux s'était éclairés. Mais qui pouvait bien lui faire cette effet là?

**-Ron...Ce n'est pas par ce que nous sommes ensembles que je dois toujours écouter ce que tu me dis.**

**-Ah ouais! Donc tu n'aimes pas quand je te parles?**

**-Ron je t'en pris je n'ai jamais dis ca. Que tu es succeptible aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce que tu as?**

**-Je n'ai rien. **Boudais-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse. Je prennais une attitude de gamin, je le savais pertinemment mais cette lettre...Peut être que c'était un garçon qui la lui avait envoyé...Viktor Krum par exemple. Non pas lui...Il ressemble bien trop à un homme des cavernes. Mon Hermione ne serait jamais tombé dans le panneau. C'était surement quelqu'un de sensible et qui avait la plume facile. Pour l'amadouer avec ses conneries ! Pff je trouverais, je trouverais... **Tu ne m'as pas répondus! C'est de qui cette lettre?**

**-Ooh Ron tu vas pas commencer,par Merlin. Ce n'est rien.**

**-Je te crois pas!**

**-On dirait un bébé qui fait un caprice. Qui voudrait que se soit? Un admirateur secret peut être?**

**-Ah ah ! Je le savais ! **M'exclamais-je en agittant un index accusateur sur elle.

**-Tu m'exaspère Ron.**

Elle s'était levé de table et avait crié par dessus son épaule :

**-Je vais répondre à mon admirateur anonyme,Si tu veux venir avec moi...**

Je me renfrognais un peu plus encore. Je vais lui en donner moi, des admirateurs...

**-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive frerot? **Me demanda Ginny.

**-Rien !**

-**Ne nous prends pas pour des cons Ron! Tu va te dépéchez de nous dires ce que tu as ! Et en vitesse ! **

Ce n'est pas que Ginny était très impréssionante comme fille,mais quand elle s'énervait elle prenait des allures redoutables de ma mère...

-**Hurmph**... **Cette lettre vient d'un garçon. Je le sais et elle veut pas me le dire.**

**-Mais n'importe quoi. **Repond Ginny en me donnant une tape dans la tête. **Tu délires Ronny,**

**-On ne sourit pas comme ça quand on reçoit une lettre pas importante Ginny.** M'obstinais-je.

Elle partit rejoindre les bras de Harry en secouant sa crinière rousse et en me lançant des regards exaspérés.

Je regardais le contenue de mon assiette.Je n'avais pratiquement rien avalé.Ce n'était pas de moi d'habitude.Mais cette lettre... Je repoussais mon assiette et me dirigeais en direction de la salle commune, sous le regard interloqué de mes camarades.

**oOo...Fini Flash Back...oOo**

Et c'est là que je me retrouvais,seul, dans les dortoirs,à me morfondre. Je repassais sans cesse son changement d'expression. Au début,tout à fait normale,puis peu à peu...Son viasage s'était illuminé.Certe elle était très belle, et mon coeur s'était mis à battre un peu trop rapidement. Mais la cause de sa joie n'était pas moi.Et je crois que c'est cela qui me faisait le plus de mal. Que quelqu'un d'autre puisse la rendre heureuse. Il n'y avait qu'à moi qu'elle lançait des regards pareils,qu'à moi qu'elle adressait de tels sourires...C'était MON Hermione à moi. J'avais galéré pour la conquérir et je ne voulais certainement pas la perdre. C'était un jour de neige...Il y a un peu moins d'un an environ, au mois de Décembre.Mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier...

**oOo...Flash Back...oOo**

Je m'étais décidé depuis une semaine de parler à Hermione,celle qui faisait battre mon coeur depuis la première fois que j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle...

J'avais donc pris mon courage à deux mains,ce n'est pas pour rien que j'étais un gryffondor,et je lui avais demandé de m'accompagner à une sortie à Prés-Au-Lard. Elle avait rougit et miraculeusement accepté. Ce jour là je ne tenais pas en place et Harry avait du me calmer pour ne pas que je meurt d'une crise de joie.

On s'était donc rendu au village,tous les deux,sans personne.Juste elle et moi. On avait parlé,rigolé comme deux enfants...On était la veille de Noël et les rues étaient très joliement décorées. Il neigait. Hermione avait le nez et les joues rouges de froid. Elle était magnifique avec sa grosse écharpe enroulée autour de son cou et son bonnet enfoncé sur la tête. On aurait dit un bonhomme de neige.

On avait acheté des cadeaux et maintenant il était temps de rentrer. Je ne voulais pas que cette merveilleuse journée se termine.

Elle avait vu ma deception et avait prit délicatement ma main dans la sienne. On était de retour sur le chemin du château quand soudain le vent s'était mis à souffler...Elle s'était recroquevillé contre moi et j'avais passé mon bras autour d'elle, essayant tant bien que mal de la protéger du froid.

Un cou de vent trop fort, et son bonnet s'envole.Je le rattrape vivement et le lui replace sur ses cheveux en broussaille. Elle me remerci d'une petite voix et ancre ses yeux noisettes dans les miens. Je me noye dans se regard si tendre et si sincère...Elle m'envoûte! A cette instant même je me dis que je donnerais tout pour qu'elle me regarde toujours comme ça. Mon coeur s'emballe et ma pensée s'affole. Elle se met sur la pointe des pied et pose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. Ses joues prennent une jolie teinte rouge. Elle baisse les yeux vers le sol et se tortille les mains.

**-Je suis désolé... **Bafouille t-elle.

Je soulève son manton et capture sa bouche.Ses lèvres son comme dans mes rèves.Pleines et douces.Tendres et sensuelles. Tellement...elle. Je me recule finalement.Elle me sourit.Je suis heureux.Je l'aime.Depuis lontemps déjà...Je l'aime.Je le sais maintenant...Je l'aime. Elle est si belle. J'adore le contraste entre sa toute petite taille et ma très grande taille. Je me sens utile,je sens que je pourrais la protéger...J'adore ses cheveux épais et bouclés.J'adore passer ma main dedans.Ils sont doux et dégage une odeur qui me rend fou. J'adore son petit nez retroussé.Il me donne envie de l'embrasser. J'adore ses grands yeux fauves.Elle ressemble à un chat.Un chat si mignon que j'ai envie de la carresser. J'adore sa bouche.Elle m'attire comme un aimant. Et ses mains.Si fragiles et délicate mais si dangereuses...Et pour finir, son corps. J'aime son corps tout entier.Je ne me lasse pas de le regarder.Il me donne envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la faire tournoyer.

Ce que je fais,pris dans un soudain élan. Elle s'accroche à moi et penche sa tête en arrière. Je pose mes lèvres sur sa gorge si tentente...Elle rit contre moi. Je la sais heureuse avec moi. On rentre au château main dans la main, un immense sourire qui éclaire nos deux visages. Je ne suis bien qu'avec elle...

**oOo...Fini Flash Back...oOo**

C'était bientôt la fin des cours. On ne reverrait plus Poudlard.La vie avait était si belle entre ses murs, j'ai vécus mes plus belles années ici. Mais c'était fini. On devait tous quitté cette endroit qui nous avait tellement raproché.On avait rencontré nos secondes ''familles'',cela resterait à jamais gravé dans nos mémoires.

Harry et moi partions à Yallton. Une école qui formait de grands Aurores ainsi que des chercheurs,des guérrisseurs...Elle se trouvait en Amérique. Ma mère avait été très fière de moi quand elle avait su que j'était accépté. Hermione avait pleuré. Mais pas de joie.

**oOo...Flash Back...oOo**

**-Tu n'es pas contente pour moi ?**

**-Si très. **Elle refoulait ses larmes. Mais sa voix était emplie de sanglots.

**-Alors pourquoi tu pleures? **je l'avais pris dans mes bras et la berçait doucement, comme un enfant qu'on console.

**-Tu vas partir...Loin de moi! On ne se verra plus... **

-**Mais si. On se verra pendant les vacances. Je t'écrirais tout les jours...On transplanera. Ne t'inquiete pas...**

**-On sera à des millier de kilomètres.Ca ne sera plus pareil. Ne me laisse pas je t'en pris. Reste avec moi. Je ne le supporterais pas si tu partais. **Elle avait explosé en larmes et me donnait des coups sur mon torse avec ses petits poings.

**-Je dois y aller! C'est la première fois de ma vie que je sais...que je peux réussir. Je ne te laisse pas! Je ne te laisserais jamais...On sera éloigné juste quelque temps toi et moi. Mais je t'aimerais toujours. Viens avec moi. Ne vas pas en France.**

**-Non tu mens! **Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. La peur se lisait sur son visage. **Tu vas m'abandonner. Comme l'on fait mes parents en mourrant. Tu vas partir et m'oublier. Tu en aimeras une autre et moi je ne serais plus qu'un souvenir...**

Ses Parents avaient été tués par Voldemord,une semaine aprés qu'on soit ensemble. J'étais resté prés d'elle toutes les nuits durant. Et maintenant elle avait peur que se soit moi qui l'abandonne.Chose que je ne pourrais jamais faire.Je l'aime trop pour cela.

-**Ne penses plus jamais ça! Je te l'interdis tu m'entends. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.J'en mourrais. Je t'aime.**

**-M'aimeras-tu encore demain ?**

**-Je t'aimerais pour la vie mon amour.**

**oOo...Fini Flash Back...oOo**

On avait décidé de vivre pleinement le temps qui nous restait à être ensemble. Elle allait partir en France malgré toutes les demandes que je lui avais faîtes pour venir dans mon école. On en parlé plus depuis un petit moment. On ne voulait pas pensée à cela pour le moment. Je me levait de mon lit et venait m'accouder à la fenètre qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard. Hermione était à l'ombe d'un grand arbre. Elle était plongée dans un livre poussiereux, comme à son habitude. J'adorais la regarder lire. Elle était tellement absorbée dans sa lecture qu'elle ne me remarqué jamais...sauf une fois...

**oOo...Flash Back...oOo**

La salle commune était presque vide.Il ne restait que Harry,Ginny,Hermion et moi. Ginny était encore et toujours dans les bras d'Harry et moi...j'espionnais Hermione du coin de l'oeil pour ne pas qu'elle le remarque.Ma soeur et mon meilleur ami étaient bien trop occupés à se bécoter. Elle était totalement prise dans sa lecture. Elle replaça vivement une mèche de ses cheveux qui l'empèchait de voir. Puis soudain,comme si elle avait sentit que quelqu'un l'observait, elle releva la tête et recontra mon regard. Elle me lança un sourire radieux qui me fit chavirer.

-**Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?**

J'haussais les épaules.

**-J'sais pas. Comme ça...**

Elle parut décu et replongea dans sa lecture. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je la regardais par ce qu'elle me plaisait. Qu'elle était belle.Qu'a chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur elle je ne pensais qu'à la sentir contre moi...Que quand j'entendais sa voix, mon corps était parcouru de frissons très agréables...Je ne pouvait pas lui dire que je la regardais par ce que je l'aimais.

**oOo...Fini Flash Back...oOo**

Ginny et Harry l'avait rejoint. Ma soeur s'était callé dans les bras de Harry et mon Hermione les regardait tendrement.Elle sourit,mélancolique. Elle posa la tête sur ses genoux relevés et ferma les yeux. Son sourire planait toujours sur ses lèvres. Elle commença à fredonnait un air de chanson.Je ne pouvait l'entendre mais je l'imaginais très bien. C'était sur cette chanson qu'elle avait dansé à son anniversaire. On était tous sortit dans une boîtes moldue.Cette la première fois pour moi, mais Hermione s'y sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau...

**oOo...Flash Back...oOo**

Elle se faufilait entre les gens avec une facilité déconcertante alors que moi je devais jouer des coudes pour pouvoir la suivre. Elle se saisit d'un verre et le but d'une traite. Elle était rayonnante dans cette ambiance de la nuit.Les lumières projettaient sur elles toutes sortes de couleurs qui se reflettaient sur ses habits blancs. Puis d'un coup elle se digea au son de la voix qui resonnait dans les baffles. C'était SA chanson. Elle se leva et se mit au milieu de la piste.

_One step just behind me  
One stretch is out of hand  
Someone just beside me  
Some already dead  
I found bull of time  
Keep walking just beside me  
I want to watch the tread _

Elle commença à balancer des hanches,les bras au dessus de la tête...

_You're always in my head  
Always in my head  
Always in my head_

Son corps se mouvait parfaitement au son de la musique...

_They said quick comes no to  
Breaking point  
I sprend to cross and hear me out  
I'm running up and still I took over  
Watch our fortune cross _

Ses yeux étaient fermé et elle arborait un air de pur extase...

_You're always in my head  
Always in my head  
Always in my head_

Elle avait maintenant posée les mains sur son bassin et remuait sensuellement...

_So step just behind me  
You're stretching out of hand  
We walked just beside and  
We're already dead  
I'm dancing in the land and still I take over  
Watch our fortune walk _

Elle était comme un appel à la luxure.Le désir grandissait en moi...

_You're always in my head  
Always in my head  
Always in my head_

**oOo...Fini Flash Back...oOo**

A chaque fois que j'entendais cette chanson,je m'imaginais dansant et me frottant lascivement contre elle...A cette pensée mon pantalon devint lérement trop étroit et je me décidé à quitté cette fenètre pour me recoucher sur mon lit. La tête dans un coussin je me dis que j'avais fait l'imbécile en réagissant de cette manière pour la lettre. Surtout que je n'était même pas sûr de l'expéditeur...

Je descendis les marches quatres à quatres et rejoins Hermione sous l'arbre. Harry et Ginny étaient partis...

**-Je t'attendais...** Sussura t-elle en ne levant pas le nez de son bouquin. **Je t'ai vu m'observer depuis la tour des gryffondors. **

Elle ferma son livre brusquement et tapota la place à côté d'elle pour que je vienne m'y assoir.

Elle se calla tout contre moi et posa la tête sur mon torse. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et entortilla ses doigts avec les miens.

-**Je suis désolé.**

**-Je sais.**

**-Je ne voulais pas...**

**-Je sais.**

Je mourrais d'envie de lui demander de qui venait cette lettre.Mais je ne dis rien.Reffusant de briser cet instant de bonheur.

Elle remua et sortit un bout de papier de sa poche.La fameuse lettre, et me la tendit.

**-Tiens.Lis la.**

Je la prit et commença à lire. Je fut etonné de m'être autant trompé.

_Miss Granger,_

_Suite à votre demande, nous vous acceptons dans notre prestigieuse école Yallton._

_Vos résultats nous y ont encouragé et nous ne souhaitons pas laisser passer une élève comme vous._

_Félicitation Mademoiselle._

_Le Directeur._

Je restais bouche bée pendant un moment. Hermione éclata de rire et se jetta contre moi.

-**Alors que penses-tu de mon admirateur secret ? **

**-Il est merveilleux...Ca veut dire que...**

**-Qu'on sera ensemble oui. **Elle ponctua sa phrase du plus tendre des baisers... J'étais merveilleusement bien avec elle et je savais que c'était avec ce petit bout de femme que je voulais passer le restant de mes jours...

**oOo...oOo**

**voilà c'est la fin de cet OS !**

**J'espère que vous avez pris **

**plaisir à me lire...**

**BiZzOu**


End file.
